


Can’t Believe It’s You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Can’t Believe It’s You

Rolling over, you expected to hear the TV. You had fallen asleep on the couch, right? Shaking it off, you looked at the clock on your nightstand. Your alarm would be going off in an hour, and your mind was already on the move.

Once you shut your alarm off, you slipped out of bed. It didn’t take you long to shower and get dressed. As you looked for clothes, it really hit you that you were now a single parent. Trevor was long gone. Taking a deep breath, you willed the tears back down and went about your day.

You were in the laundry room, coffee off to the side when Jensen found you. “Laundry? _This_ early?” He chuckled.

“Keeping busy helps me not over think things. That, and it needs to get done.” You gave him a sad smile.

He leaned against the door frame. “You can’t avoid it forever.” He told you gently.

“I’m not trying to, but I’m a mom first and foremost.” You looked over at him. “I need to make Nicky breakfast, get him in the shower, and off to school. I don’t want him to see me upset.” Going back to doing the laundry, you sighed.

“Go shove him in the shower.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Get him in the shower, and then we’re going out for breakfast. After breakfast, we’ll drop him off at school.” He smiled.

Grabbing the small hamper with your clothes in it, you shook your head. “No, thank you, Jensen. That’s sweet of you, it is, but _no_.” You gave him a small smile. “Besides, don’t you want to _avoid_ the celebrity thing? I’m pretty sure going out to breakfast with some woman and her kid would get them talking about you…”

He laughed. “My best friend lives like twenty minutes away. I was going to bring you to his house.”

“Well, when you said ‘going out to breakfast’, _most_ people would think a diner or something…” You chuckled.

“I’m not most people.” He pointed out.

* * *

You told him no thank you and made your way to your room. While you were putting your clothes away, you froze. You heard your son yell ‘hey!’. Groaning, you moved from your room to his.

“What are you, _five_?” You raised an eyebrow at Jensen. He looked over his shoulder from where he was standing. “Did you just wake up my eight-year old by jumping on his bed?”   
  
He grinned. “Well, _you_ wouldn’t get him up. So, I did.” His green eyes went back to Nicky. “Get up, get showered. Wanna go meet my best friend?”

Nicky glared at him. “You woke me up…because you want me to meet your best friend? Are you a _girl_?” You bit your lip and chuckled. “I’ve known you less than a day.”

“He’s got a game room…”

You had never seen your son get out of bed so quick. He ran by you, into the hall, and into the bathroom. Turning, you put your hands on your hips and shook your head. Jensen looked like a smug bastard, and you wanted to strangle him. You tried to look mad, but the look he was giving broke you. “God, if this is what you’re like after less than a day, I dread what it’ll be like in a week.”

Turning, you went to your room to at least change into something halfway decent. Anything that wasn’t meant for housework.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and the three of you were out the door. Nicky made sure he had his backpack and climbed into the backseat of Jensen’s car. As Jensen drove, you looked over to him. “Are you sure he won’t mind us coming over?”

He smiled at you. “He has two boys, and works out, so he’s already up. I called him, and he said it’s fine.”

“Okay…” You nodded and looked out the window. Most people would be freaking that Jensen Ackles was driving them to his best friend’s house, but seeing as your first impression was some guy on your couch…didn’t really affect you.

After a couple minutes of silence, Nicky spoke up. “Mom, do you think dad will make it for Christmas, or my birthday?”

You swallowed. “I don’t know, Nicky. I don’t even have a way to call him right now. Hopefully, he does the right thing.” You told him.

* * *

The rest of the drive was in silence, even the radio wasn’t on. Each of you lost in your thoughts. Jensen was ringing the doorbell before you snapped out of it. Shaking it off, your eyes went wide as the door opened. 

Jared looked surprised. “Y/N?!” He grinned.

“Holy _shit_. Jared?” You laughed, accepting the hug, which led to him lifting you off the ground.

He set you down, grin still in place. “Wow. I can’t believe it’s you!”


End file.
